Queen Bell (rewrite)
by QUEEN VAMPARINA 15978
Summary: this is a rewrite of my previos story Edward left bella and she became very powerful and she is married
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have started the story over because it was very crappy and I did not know how to write when I started this story so I hope you like it I will also rename it and post it on my bio but I will not take the old one down this is just a rewrite if you even could call it that I hope you like this one more than the other one.

I might also change my name but I don't know yet.

Love you guys

Lily aka vampirina


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 200 years since I saw him and it's still hurts. But I am glad he left because I am happily married to Marcus and has the most wonderful children ever. There is Charlie Rosalie Swan Volturi, Jacob Jemmet Swan Volturi and my beautiful baby girl Gabriela Alice Swan Volturi.

My two oldest children is only 4 years old but they look about 17 years old they are called the shadow twins because they are very powerful but not as powerful as I am. Who am I you ask my name is Isabella Amelia Marie Swan Volturi and I am the queen of Volterra but nobody knows they all think I'm just a myth but I am not. Aro my father figure is throwing a ball for me and my children and everybody will be there and I mean everybody.

I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that happens the last 69 years. Aro said we are having guests but won't tell me who it is. I was in my room when Jane knocked.

"Come in jane." "Bella the guests have arrived Aro wishes to see you and the kids in the throne room and he says you must wear your cloak". "Ok thanks Jane."

I put on my cloak and go to my children's rooms. I quickly get Gabby and go to the twins room but they are not there so I went straight to the throne room.

"Charlie, Jacob why the hell are you not in your room?"

and that is when I saw them...

"mom Alec came and got us when grandpa sent Jane to get you." said Jacob

You must be wondering what the hell is going on. So 200 years ago Victoria found me and turned me but I did not feel as if fire was running thru my veins instead it was more like ice and I woke up about an hour later how that is possible I do not know but I wondered around for about 170 years and exploring everywhere but the most interesting part is that I do not look like a vampire no sparkling skins or red eyes instead my eyes are purple and blue. Jane found me on one of her missions although she tried to kill me but she lost her arm instead so she brought me to the Volturi.

Aro saw the power in me and appointed me the head guard and I accepted having nothing else to do and me and Marcus fell in love and got married a year later and we travel now and then. About 10 years ago a vampire that has the power to give other vampires children showed up and said she was sent so come look for me. Of course I asked her how she knew about me because no one knows about me and she said that when she woke up she just had to find me turns out she is just like me so we became best friend and I absorbed her power. Turns out I am a sponge and very powerful so that is how I became so powerful and about four years ago I got pregnant and it lasted about 4 days and went into labour. I was out for a week I could not move or eat because it took almost all of my powers to give birth. The first time I saw them they look like they were 7 years old.

As soon as I walk into the throne room everyone is looking at me and when I sat on my throne next to Marcus everyone is even more shocked than I thought they would be.

Everyone was broken out of their shock with my phone ringing to vacation from GRL. When I look at the screen it is Victoria. You see we became like sisters after she turned me and she started her own company and asked me to be a model for her at Victoria's secret I am the original model but nobody really knows because I can change my appearance when I do that.

"hey Viki why are you calling me now I am kind of busy

"sorry bel but I just wanted you to know that I am outside the castle and tell the twins to come outside with you please."

"yay! We will be right out love you sis."

"love you too."

Ok everyone outside now! Or else…"

Once everyone was outside Victoria stood there in front of 3 cars one black Lamborghini, one blue Bugatti and one red Audi.


	3. not a chapter

So a couple years ago I started writing but I lost my account so I made a new one and then I lost the email and password for that one also so I again made a new one and decide I was going to try to rewrite the old ones so don't go and say I stole other people's ideas witch I did not so this is just a warning for all those who just reads a story to break the authors self-esteem and are just being a dick in general to others who actually do any work for stories to be enjoyed.


End file.
